


Tumblr Prompts

by hobrienchild23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ice Cube, Kid!Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tiaras, ac broke, cute dunbar-mccall daughter, hot day, liam wears a tutu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobrienchild23/pseuds/hobrienchild23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one-shots put together. More tags and pairings will be added as more chapters are added.</p><p>1. StilesxDerek<br/>2. ScottxLiam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AC Problems

**Author's Note:**

> The AC breaks and Derek gets creative.

“Get your werewolf ass off me before I die of over-heating.” Stiles groaned, trying weakly to push Derek away from him. 

“You’re not going to die Stiles. Trust me, this is affecting me more than it is you.” Yeah right. Both of them are sweating like pigs, laying helpless in their shared bed. Which has enough room for them not have to be this close together. Yet Derek insists to be laying half on-top of the smaller human. Of course their air conditioner decides to break down in the middle of summer in California, on the hottest day of the year.

“Then why don’t you get away from me? I don’t need your extra body heat. I love you but good Lord, you are big. Also very sweaty. And usually that’s kinda hot, but right now it’s just gross,” He rants, making a face. “Oh God, I can’t even appreciate your six pack, Derek this heat is driving me insane.” He freaks. Derek chuckles a little and finally rolls over. “Make yourself useful, go grab some ice or something. Do you think the local pool is open? Or maybe we could drive to the beach! Do you think the pack would like to go to the beach? I mean, the car has some good AC in it…” Derek gets up in the middle of his questions, leaving Stiles basically thinking out loud, and walks to the kitchen. He fills a cup to the brim with ice cubes.

When he gets back to the bedroom, he notices Stiles has opened the windows, to try to catch any sort of breeze, and is only wearing his boxers, laying starfish-spread on his stomach, taking up the whole bed. He makes a small noise when Derek kneels on the side of the bed. Derek takes an ice cube and slowly places it in the middle of Stiles back, laughing as he has a spaz attack. “Give me a warning next time would ya?” He grunts, laying back down, still twitching as the quickly melted water runs down his back and into his boxers.

Derek smirks. He pops an ice cube into his mouth, waiting till it’s almost completed gone before leaning down and leaving opened-mouth kisses down Stiles’ spine. Stiles shivers, letting out at a small groan. He stops at the waist of his boyfriend’s boxers and leans back up. He puts another ice cube in and waits again, then lifts Stiles’ head to meet him half-way. Before the kiss can get really good, Stiles steals what’s left of the ice cube and breaks away, smirking back up at Derek.

“Gonna have to do better than that to cool me off Der.” His eyes gleam with mischief and winks, laughing at Derek’s little groan in the back of his throat. Derek flips him over and gets another ice cube. This time he licks a trail up from Stile’s waist band to his neck. Stiles is not laughing anymore. Stiles whines a little, squirming and Derek backs up a little. To keep him quiet, he puts an ice cube in his mouth. Stiles basically moans.

He makes the trek back down as he did on Stiles’ back. When he starts to tug the boxers down, Stiles bats his hand away. Derek makes a little ‘humph’ sound and Stiles just rolls his eyes. “That idea sounds amazing babe, but it is way too hot and no way are you taking an ice cube anywhere down there. And we cannot scar our neighbors like that, again. Now give me that cup.” He makes grabby hands and Derek hands it over with a sigh.

Stiles crunches on the ice happily while calling the pack, who all agree on the beach idea. Derek rolls his eyes when Stiles gets up and starts gathering beach-day stuff. When he notices Derek is not getting up, he goes back over to the bed and straddles his boyfriend. “I promise, when the AC gets turned back on, we will continue this. The ice cube was a good idea.” He kisses Derek thoroughly, mouth still a little cold from all the ice. Derek groans again. Stiles pulls back and Derek may or may not have pouted. “Don’t be such a sourwolf. Now come on.” He lightly slaps the wolf’s bicep before getting up and continuing his hunt for the sunscreen, because he doesn’t tan, he burns. 

Thankfully for both of them, the AC gets fixed the next day.


	2. Trust and Tea Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is hesitant leaving Liam alone with their daughter as he runs to the story. He really underestimates him sometimes.

Scott was biting his lip, looking back-and-forth between his husband and their four year old daughter. Liam stood with his hand on his hip, looking annoyed at Scott. Brynn was sat at her little table, coloring in her Cinderella coloring book, blonde hair braided down her back. She didn’t care about what was currently being discussed between her fathers. 

Scott was hesitant. Of course he’s left Liam with her plenty of times before. But it’s different now. The toddler had skipped the terrible two’s and they thought they had gotten lucky, yeah right. All their friends laugh when they say she’s in her ‘ferocious fours’ but it’s true. She was now starting to be able to transform, and it happened every time she threw a tantrum, which was almost twice every day. Little fangs came out and her claws were getting sharper each day. 

Liam still has anger issues, he will always have them because of his IED, and it’s happened twice were Brynn has pushed him over the edge and then Scott had two wolfed out Betas on his hands. He knows his husband would never lay a finger on their daughter in a hurtful way. But what if she wolfed out and clawed Liam? He knows he could take it but after some time, it would cause him to wolf out also, it’s just instinct. What would happen if Scott wasn’t there to control them? Being a True Alpha meant nothing if he wasn’t there.

“I swear to God Scott, I’ve got this handled. She’s my daughter, I know how to handle her.” He levels Scott with a glare.

“We can all go, like we usually do,” Yeah no. The reason they are having this conversation is because last time they took her to the store after the tantrums had started, she threw one in the store and they had to lie to the lady that was watching them in horror that it was just some stuff from Halloween she refused to take off. They were not going to go through that again.

Scott also suggested he stay with Brynn while Liam went but that wasn’t a great idea either. Liam hated to go to the store, never really had the patience for it. Scott is sociable, he can make a twenty-minute wait in the check-out line go by quickly just by making small talk with the person behind him. He didn’t curse mentally, or out loud—“It was only one time Scott!”—at the crazy coupon person who had millions of certain items because they had coupons for each one. And Scott liked it for some odd reason. He could always remember what they needed, mentally making meals for the week, and just running into old friends. Yeah not Liam’s thing. 

Scott sighs. “I’ll be back in an hour, hopefully it won’t be packed today. Call if you need anything, and I mean anything.” One more glare from Liam and he grabs his wallet and keys and is out the door.

Pulling up to the Walmart, it took him a few minutes to find a parking spot. It was packed and he would be lucky if he could get out in a minimum of an hour and a half. He sighed as he grabbed his basket and headed out into the store.

He had his checklist out and it went okay. Until he got to the fresh produce section. They were out of almost everything he needed, which was a lot. Werewolves has a high metabolism and they needed a lot of meat and protein, but he tried to balance it out with fruits and vegetables, especially with Brynn. He picked the vegetables he hoped Brynn would eat, silently cursing when he found they were out of strawberries, Brynn’s favorite fruit of all time and hopes she doesn’t mind watermelon as a substitute this week.

After going through that, he gets stopped twice by old classmates who rope him into too-long conversations. He loves chatting, but he really needs to get home. Looking at his watch, it’s been two hours since he left the house. Shit. He says goodbye to the girl he’s currently talking to. 

Of course only four out of about twenty lanes are opened and he has way to much crap to go through self-checkout or the fast lane. He tried to find the smallest line but they were all about the same. Of course he gets in the one with the slowest bagger in history and tries to busy himself by reading a magazine. He flips through three before finally getting to put his stuff on the conveyor belt, being friendly with the cashier as she repeats every single item as she bags it. ‘Lady, I know what I put in there, I don’t need you reminding me.’ Today is really testing his patience.

He finally gets his stuff loaded in the back of his car. It takes a few minutes to back out because everybody wants an up close parking spot and will wait for other people to back out, ending up in the way of other people trying to leave. 

He makes it home after being gone for three hours. He gets all the bags in by himself, calling out for his husband and daughter as he starts putting everything up. After everything is put in the right place and all the bags are gone he goes searching for them. He finds them in Brynn’s room. It’s not a sight he expects though.

Brynn wears her Cinderella dress she wore for last Halloween, her tiara setting on her head and a blue boa resting on her shoulders. She’s sat at her table, her tea set arranged in the correct order in front of her quests, two of which are her stuffed animals, one is her, and the other is Liam.

Liam is the same jeans, that fit his ass perfectly, and t-shirt that he was in when Scott left. In addition, he is wearing a pink and purple tool tutu Scott’s mom made for Brynn as a Christmas gift, a pink boa wrapped around his neck, and Brynn’s spare tiara is nestled on his head.

Scott tries and fails at hiding his smirk. Liam has a big soft side for their four year old and this proves it. Scott sneakily takes a picture, laughing at the growl Liam lets out when he notices. “Daddy! Papa and I are having a tea party!” Brynn exclaims happily, making both parents smile.

“You both look very pretty sweetheart. Do you want me to come back later so you can finish up without me bothering you?” He offers. It’s really sweet seeing them spend time together. She spends a lot of time with Scott and he sometimes feels bad because she’s just as much Liam’s daughter as she is his, and he hates thinking about Liam thinking she loves Scott more than him.

She shakes her head and stands up, removing her teddy bear from his seat, claiming he has had enough tea for today and pulling Scott down into the little plastic chair. She runs off to her closet, disappearing for a second before returning with a red boa and another tiara. Scott puts them on proudly for his daughter. He doesn’t even care when he hears Liam snap a picture of him. 

While she runs off to fetch more tea—clear KoolAid Liam made after Scott left—Scott pecks Liam on the mouth, smirking at him. “I always knew you would look good in a tutu.” He laughs and Liam rolls his eyes.

“I told you I could handle her. We are both fine. No tantrum was thrown. It went smoothly. What are we gonna do when you and Deaton can’t homeschool her at the clinic anymore?” He kisses his husband again, entwining their fingers.

“Hopefully she’ll be in more control by then. For now, I think you can start watching her by yourself more. I wouldn’t mind seeing you in that tutu a few more times.” He winks. Liam shoves him a little but they both smile when Brynn comes back into the room. 

“Love you too Scotty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP has a kid. Person A goes grocery sopping leaving Person B to watch their kid. When A comes home, they see B having a tea party with their child.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too awkward. Usually don't write stuff like that. Prompt: Imagine your OTP sweating like crazy and trying to survive the heat when their air conditioner breaks midsummer.


End file.
